


假如凤凰成为天帝15

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	假如凤凰成为天帝15

仙侍美婢尽数退下，除了微风吹过枝叶发出的沙沙声，栖梧宫中一片宁静。  
爱人间的一举一动都是美好的，就连亲吻也宛如蜜糖般香浓馥郁。  
润玉一下一下的啄着旭凤的唇，啄得对方忍不住发出轻笑。  
“你到底会不会啊？”旭凤揽着他的颈脖，用指头勾着他的发尾转着玩，“若不会，那就换我来。”  
润玉轻笑，捏住他尖而圆润的下巴。  
“你……”  
灵活的舌尖立刻从双唇缝隙间探了进去，很快找到那藏匿起来的，柔软的小舌头。  
旭凤双眸瞪大，简直要怀疑正压着自己吻着自己的是另一个披着兄长皮囊的男人。这么熟练又热情的吻，完全不像那条呆头龙能做得出来的啊！  
勾住后颈的手忍不住用力，下滑，落在了他的背上。另一只手也揽了上去，因为情动的关系，指头冒出锋锐的爪尖，撕的一声，在男人光滑的皮肤上划下了一条深红的痕迹。  
在这种时候留下的伤痕，不管对哪个男人都是一种褒奖。  
一股淡淡的血腥味在空气中弥漫开来。  
两人热切的缠绵，衣衫已经完全看不出原来的模样，只余几块破布挂在彼此身上，半遮半掩，比不遮不掩还要撩人心魂。  
旭凤的皮肤很白，和润玉冰冷如同美玉般的白皙不同，他的这种白是透出粉色的宛如被烈阳灼烧般的诱人的白，略一碰触就有一种手掌仿佛都要被吸进去的错觉。  
此刻他微微仰起头，似不耐似催促，又似不堪忍受，鼻翼微张，眼眸中都是水汽。  
在重重一个吸吮后他退了出来，深深凝视着男人，凑上去，在对方的唇上咬了一口。不重，只是齿尖压进去，微微破了皮，渗出了血。  
舌尖一划而过，将男人淡红的唇染出了魅惑的血色。“哥。”  
这声轻柔沙哑的呼唤让润玉下腹窜起一股热潮。旭凤多叫他兄长，要不就是直呼名字，这一声“哥”如一把利刃，将挡在两人中间的那层若有似无的隔阂划的支离破碎。又如一把钩子，将那藏在心底深处的禁忌情感一勾而起。  
他们是兄弟，此刻他的弟弟正躺在他身下，任他为所欲为。  
他俯下身，在旭凤的颈间咬了一口，对方叫了一声疼。他伸舌舔去伤口上的血，炙热的舌尖在伤口上移动，有种诡异的冰凉触感。  
旭凤身子一个激灵，腿间那根阳具竟颤巍巍的抬起了头。  
有些丢脸，怕被对方嘲笑，侧过身合拢双腿。  
男人果然笑了，揽住他的腰半强迫的让他趴在床上。  
“我不喜欢这个姿势。”旭凤十分抗拒，侧过头命令道：“我想看着你的脸做。”  
“乖，这个姿势不会伤到你。”润玉温柔又强势，俯下身亲亲他的后颈，“也不会伤到孩子。”  
旭凤原身是凤凰，羽族的后颈是致命处，也是最容易被取悦之处。他被亲得眯起了眼，抬起腰在男人下腹蹭了蹭，“那你还不快点？”  
润玉只是笑，倘若旭凤此刻回头，一定会被他眸中跳动的欲火吓到。  
他抚着旭凤的背，在那优美的肩胛骨上流连不去。那是双翼生发之处，旭凤身子打一个寒颤，有一种翅膀即将折断的错觉。  
危险，致命，他忍不住回头去看润玉，“哥……”  
软软的呼唤里藏着连他自己都没发现的哀求，但润玉注意到了，他喜欢旭凤求他，喜欢掌控一切的感觉。  
旭凤的欢愉、哭泣、疼痛都是他的。  
细密的吻顺着背脊一路往下，来到高高挺翘的臀瓣上。  
那处饱满而紧实，而那腰却又细瘦得不盈一握。  
他被这副美景诱惑了，忽而在那颤颤的臀尖上咬了一口。  
旭凤发出一声哀鸣，双腿间的阳具坚硬如铁，顶端竟因这份疼痛而滴出了晶莹的欲液。  
“你快点。”凤凰一向对情事主动又热情，他摇晃着腰肢，用饱满如蜜桃的臀部轻轻撞击着男人的下腹，“你再不进来，本神就自己来。”  
“自己来？”润玉低笑，握住他臀瓣，分开，“只怕到时你已没了力气。”  
细细的窄缝顷刻暴露在空气下，旭凤倒抽一口冷气，红晕迅速爬上脸颊。男人正看着那处，一寸寸打量着。他是猎物，即将被对方吞吃入腹。  
一个坚硬似铁的东西插进了缝隙，仿佛是故意，男人将那臀瓣合拢，用敏感的臀侧的嫩肉夹裹着那根东西。  
这触感太真实了。  
下滑，下滑，那根部，那柱身，那头部，顶着穴口旋转研磨。  
他全身一颤，顶端没入一点，仅一点点，再探入，密实的顶在他紧致的入口。  
“我要进去了。”  
被撑开的痛感席卷大脑，男人强硬的闯入，撑开密合的肉壁，将紧致的腔口打造成最适合他的容器。  
旭凤扬起颈脖，发出悠长的呻吟。短暂的痛楚过后，他感觉到了强烈的快慰。  
他的每一寸肌肤，每一处媚肉，都在强烈的欢迎着男人的到来。他甚至感到有什么东西从深处渗了出来，好让男人的抽插变得更畅快。  
原本因为紧张而抓握的指尖已经舒张开来，他隆起肩胛，腰肢发抖，臀瓣更被男人撞得不停颤动。  
他的体内像被植入了一团炙热的火，在身体的核心，在男人进出的那点散发出无尽的热意。  
男人很快碰到了那个隐秘的腔口。  
“不行……不……”他从狂乱中回神，泪水从长长的睫毛尖滴落下来。  
他知道那处正孕育着一个小小的生命，凤凰一族的本能驱策着他去反抗，但是已经被快感捕获的身体却又希望男人撞击得更猛烈，更暴虐。  
硕大的顶端沿着媚壁擦了过去，轻轻叩击着蜜腔的门扉。  
霎时间他眼前一片白茫，似有五彩神光在眼前炸开。他的嘴角流出涎液，呼吸如火般炙热。  
他从不知道那处竟能给他带来这么强烈的快感，他的腿间一片湿淋淋，在极短的时间内他竟射了两次，而那余韵的高潮还在不断冲击着他。  
“舒服吗？”一双手来到他的腹部，托着那未显形的孕育着仙胎的地方，似隔着那层薄薄的肌肤抚摸着自己的孩子。  
“润玉，润玉。”他回头，用雾蒙蒙的双眼看着男人。  
“我知道，我知道。”男人压低身体，吻上了他的唇。  
唇舌相触，呼吸交融。  
“我……”他在情欲间浮沉，“我不喜欢这个姿势，哥。”  
这声哥让人无法拒绝。  
润玉托起他的腰，他猝不及防半跪在床上，姿势的骤然改变让男人进得更深。  
霎时间的酸胀充斥大脑，他喉咙滚了几滚，只能徒劳的张大口一句话也说不出，但眼中的泪却落得更凶了。  
“舒服吗？”  
男人熟知他身上的没一个敏感点，细致的碾磨，狂暴的抽插，当然也不放过他腿间那根筋疲力尽的阳具。强势又温柔，将他逼到崩溃的边缘。  
“再叫一声哥听听。”男人在他耳边呢喃，双目赤红。  
“啊啊啊啊。”他已经不知道对方在说什么了，扬起颈脖挺着腰肢靠在男人怀里，肉壁像贪婪的小嘴一缩一缩的把男人的阳具往里面引，而那个已经变得十分淫荡的穴口，更是牢牢箍住那硕大的根部不肯放松一点。  
“叫我哥。”润玉克制住射精的快感，将旭凤环在自己怀里，捏着他的下巴诱哄。  
“哥。”  
他含着哭腔叫了出来，等待许久的内壁也终于迎来了一股浓稠滚烫的精液。  
他彻底瘫软在男人怀中，全身只靠那双环在腰上的手支撑着。  
润玉抽出阳具，被肏干得殷红的小穴又痉挛了一番，缓缓流出一股晶莹的欲液。  
“你这混蛋。”旭凤躺在床上，想狠狠揍润玉一拳出气，手臂却软得连抬都抬不起来，“你去哪里学来的这套招数，明明之前还这么呆。”  
润玉鬓发被汗浸湿，蜿蜒的贴在颊边，少了几分温润，多了几分邪气。  
“由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。因为过于爱重，所以患得患失。现今既已知晓旭儿对我亦是这般爱重，那我又有何可畏呢？”  
旭凤嗤笑，“原来你一点都不呆。”揽住他颈部，以吻封缄，“也罢，看在你伺候本神还算满意的份上，饶你这一回。”  



End file.
